


元旦晚上应该做些什么

by hanluis9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanluis9/pseuds/hanluis9
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Kudos: 10





	元旦晚上应该做些什么

梅西咬了咬唇瓣，对着镜子又向上提了提紧身皮裤。

眼前的男人略显清瘦，但也是肌理分明，白皙的肌肤衬着黑色紧身皮衣，身上的每一个线条，诱人的曲线，都被清清楚楚地勾勒了出来。

湿漉漉的眼眸中带着认真，他打量了下自己，轻轻一笑。

今天元旦晚上，他一定能把那个苏亚雷斯迷的颠三倒四，欲火焚身，说不出来一句骚话。

元旦晚上一定要搞一些事情才行。

时针不留痕迹“咔”地一声跳到了六，雷打不动敲门声响起，梅西套了一件大衣，急匆匆地去开门。

“里奥，今天下午好吗。”

“知道今天是元旦是还回来这么晚。”

“哈哈，是我的错。”苏亚雷斯换过鞋，抬手顺便揉了下梅西软软的头发，“我马上去做饭，你饿不饿?”

梅西内心暗暗窃笑，却装作若无其事，拎起刚买回来的蔬菜就向厨房跑。

苏亚雷斯被他扔在后面，而他的计划才刚刚开始。

烤肉的香味肆意扑鼻，滋滋冒着热气躺在翠绿的蔬菜里，另一个盘子里切了一大片厚厚的黄油面包。

苏亚雷斯系着粉红格子围裙，从厨房里端出来了一碗蔬菜沙拉，轻轻放在餐桌上。

梅西拿刀叉切开一小块烤肉，细细地品尝着。

苏亚雷斯又从冰箱里拿出了一罐啤酒，拉开易拉罐扣环，趁着凉意，一口气饮下。

梅西抬眼，悄悄打量他。

等到对面的人肆无忌惮地灌下一大瓶啤酒后，他才垂下眼眸，正经地说道，

“今天晚上，你可不要喝醉。”

“嗯？”拿酒痛饮的人看了他一眼，放下手里的啤酒。

“里奥，怎么了。”

“咳咳...嗯..”

“还有，”苏亚雷斯看着他，若有所思地支起胳膊，“晚上穿着那么厚的外罩真的不嫌热吗？”

“.....”

"其实刚回来都注意到了啊，我还以为你在试衣服呢。"

梅西放下刀叉，一脸不高兴地推开凳子，头也不回地向客厅跑去。

“里奥！”他赶紧站起来去追他。

梅西藏在客厅的真皮沙发后面里，听着脚步声，心里默默数着数。

身上的皮衣紧紧裹着曲线分明地身体，翘臀圆润地突出来，配着纤细的腰。

他深吸了一口气，拉开了大衣的拉链。

“里奥，你在哪里..”

梅西突然从沙发后探出头来，抬腿有些艰难地从背后翻过沙发，但这也不妨他之后霸气地一甩外套。

衣服有点凌乱，他顺势褪掉多余的衣服，引诱人的犯罪的性感身躯暴露在灯光之下。

他得意地看向苏亚雷斯 ，在他的预想里，苏亚雷斯一定会双眼发红，把持不住，直接在沙发上就把他就地正法。

那样的话，他以后就会有话题，去嘲笑苏亚雷斯了。

空气停滞了几秒，苏亚雷斯愣了一下，抬起眼看着他，然后，只是深呼吸了几口气，捡起刚才扔在地上的衣服，重新给梅西披上。

“！！”

“好啦好啦，你已经很性感了，”苏亚雷斯揉了揉他的头发，语气中带着无奈与宠溺，“吃饱饭了吗，没吃饱再去吃点。”

“。。。”梅西呆在原地，无法反应过来。

苏亚雷斯见此，只能弯下腰，注视着梅西的眼睛，温柔地说，

“今年是与你在一起地第九年了，今天晚上想和你叙叙旧，元旦快乐，我永远的里奥。”

梅西的眼里有点湿润，他重新穿好外套，点了点头，

“元旦快乐。”

梅西和苏亚雷斯懒懒地在沙发上看电视，梅西躺在苏亚雷斯的怀里，平静地看着电视剧。

“I can't leave you . my rose.”

"oh…jack,I also can't without you. "

梅西有点出神地望着他们，只有苏亚雷斯不屑地撇撇嘴，换了个时政新闻，

“....”梅西也撇了撇嘴。

两个人就这样静静地躺在沙发上，舒适地温度令人心旷神怡，苏亚雷斯低头看向怀里的梅西，会不由自主地露出微笑，目光比头顶柔和的橘黄灯光还要温柔，但又马上抬起头，若无其事般地认真听着政府汇报。

时间越走越快，他把梅西搂的更紧点，不让只穿一身皮衣的他感到寒冷。

梅西闭上眼睛，四周都很安静，他们都在爱与被爱之中，显得无比幸福。

苏亚雷斯换了个体育频道，主持人正用欢快地声音播报着，

“西班牙的街头出现了许多即兴创作，在这公交站牌上就是一副画作，梅西与c罗紧紧相拥，仿佛在一起庆祝元旦...”

“...”梅西敏感地感到身后突然有一阵寒气，他拿起遥控器，果断换台，

“我也不知道这是为什么....”

下一个台又是该死的引人注目，只看见梅西在电视上露着腼腆的笑，

“是的，是的，我和阿圭罗的关系很好，不在国家队的时候我们也经常想念对方，并且我们也经常互送礼物....”

“...”梅西不知道该说些什么。

“我改变主意了。”身后的人突然开口，语气是少见地掺着寒意。

梅西的乳头突然被人捏住，他小小地惊呼了一声，又不得不承受了更大力度的蹂躏。

小小的乳粒被揪起来，隔着皮衣，胸部肌肤的温度不断攀升，电流快感从乳头直抵大脑。

梅西微微喘着气，紧身皮衣被掀起，他顺势向上抬起手臂，任由苏亚雷斯脱下它。

鲜红的乳粒点缀在雪白的胸肌上，仿佛能够一口吞下，苏亚雷斯低下头，一口含住。

“啊啊！”时间仿佛静止了一下，梅西突然感受到浓浓的悲哀和痛苦从旁边人的身上传来，但下一秒，他不得不投入到快感的潮水里。

苏亚雷斯的手掌完全覆盖在梅西的左胸上，揉捏舔砥，胸上的肌肤红了一片，疼痛感和快感一并传来，梅西大口地喘着气，乳粒带着晶莹剔透的唾液高高挺起。

右边的乳粒也有感觉般地发胀，苏亚雷斯让梅西平躺在沙发上，低下头舔砥着梅西的右乳。

“嗯啊啊..啊”梅西抬起腰，将乳头送到他的嘴里，他浑身都轻微颤抖着，电流般地快感不断地从胸部传来。

苏亚雷斯趴在梅西的身上，短短的头发弄的梅西痒痒地，他伸手环绕着苏亚雷斯的脖颈，主动亲吻他。

略带烟味的味道传来，梅西努力地伸着舌头，与苏亚雷斯交缠着，啧啧水声不断的发出，他用力地吻着他，即使要被夺走全部的呼吸。

红润的嘴唇微微撅起，透明地唾液让唇瓣显得更加引诱人。梅西认真地注视着苏亚雷斯，眼里还带着淡淡的雾气。

“路易斯，你要相信，我爱你。”

勇敢地说完之后，他把头靠在苏亚雷斯坚实的肩膀上，略微喘着气，紧紧地拥抱着他，害羞般地笑出来。

“笑什么笑。”苏亚雷斯终于摸了摸他的头，平静地说，

“笨蛋。”

梅西自己站起来，快速地脱下皮裤，迫不及待地投入到他温暖的怀抱里。

“我大概是这辈子都算计不了你了吧。”

苏亚雷斯吻着他，轻轻慢慢地吻着，从发旋到发丝，再到小巧的耳坠。

梅西重新躺在沙发上，身上的男性高高翘起，他咬了咬嘴唇，装作无意地看向他了他一眼。

“我说真的，”苏亚雷斯哑着嗓音，轻轻地说，

“你今天晚上真是性感地要命。”

梅西无辜地眨了眨眼。

“把屁股自己抬起来。”苏亚雷斯解开腰带，命令道。

他听话地翻过身，浑圆的臀部挺翘着，两腿分开，中间的男性兴奋地挺起。

苏亚雷斯慢慢地抚摸过他的背部，牛奶般润滑的肌肤触感极好，肌肉略微凸起，又带来了另一种诱惑。

每一次肌肤的触碰都刺激着梅西的神经，让他不禁让他的臀部抬高，抬得更高，纤细腰肢低低地陷下去。

最后这诱人的触碰来到了蜜穴附近，苏亚雷斯略带粗粝的手掌若有若无地抚摸过大腿内侧，顺着臀沟向上慢慢地滑，在蜜穴口出轻轻按了按。

“啊——”梅西浑身的肌肤都在发烫，他颤抖着软儒地声音，一遍又一遍喊着苏亚雷斯的名字。

“呜..呜路易斯——”

“叫主人。”

苏亚雷斯毫无征兆地把食指伸进去，蜜穴里面的软肉瞬间紧紧的吸附着他，不断地向里面吞进。

“啊啊啊 !主人，操我吧——”

“还有什么。”

“唔啊啊啊——狠狠地操，呜...”

梅西欲求不满似地扭着腰，感觉蜜穴里突然一空，紧接着，一个巨大且炙热的巨龙挤了进来。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

梅西浑身颤抖，蜜穴里的温度飞速上升，穴里的软肉紧紧缠着巨龙，用力地吮吸着。

“啊...”苏亚雷斯也舒适地喊了出来，穴口里紧紧含着他的巨龙，连根都没入了，穴口的软肉不断一下一下吞吐着，仿佛还在需求更多。

“里奥，这次连全根都含进了呢。”

“唔啊啊...哈”

“真是越来越淫荡了，你的身体。”

“不啊啊..是完全啊啊啊...适应了..啊你..”

苏亚雷斯缓缓地抽动着，梅西的臀部高高撅起，全身都在都在苏亚雷斯地支配下晃动着。像一条任船夫掌控的在大海上无助摇摆的小船。

“嗯。”苏亚雷斯笑了一下，他向前伸直身体，半跪在床上，直接把梅西笼罩在他的阴影之下。

“啊啊！”蜜穴嘴里面的敏感处被狠狠撞击，梅西仰起头，发出甜腻的叫声。

“这样是不是更深了？”苏亚雷斯附在梅西耳旁，带着笑意，一次又一次迅猛地插着梅西。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊...路易..斯...”发丝被汗水黏在额头上，梅西眼里蒙着水汽，全身因为做爱而泛着可爱的粉红色。

巨龙退出来以后，每一次都是更深的插入，整个蜜穴都在紧紧地吸附着，最深处的敏感点被触碰后，都会引起全身的颤抖。

苏亚雷斯狠狠地插着蜜穴，每次都到达最深处，敏感点柔软地收缩着，炽热地裹着龟头。

“啊啊啊啊..嗯...嗯啊....”双眼朦胧地梅西几乎看不见任何事物了，苏亚雷斯的气息弥漫在他的全身，他在他的身下尖叫，在他身下幸福的娇喘，整个身体都在不停的颤抖收缩，透出好看的颜色。他没有任何意识了，只知道是苏亚雷斯在毫无怜悯，一次又一次狠狠地操他。

他闭上眼睛，眼睫毛轻微地颤抖着，唇瓣几乎无法合上，每一次都要发出甜腻诱人的叫声。

苏亚雷斯轻轻握住了他的手，梅西抬起眼，快感不停地传遍全身。

“等一下，”苏亚雷斯突然站起来，从他身体里离开，梅西不适应地扭了扭身子，浑身都浸泡在热气里，

“怎..怎么了。”

“你的手臂发红了，”苏亚雷斯皱起眉头，“该死..膝盖也是，看来还是沙发太硬了。”

“没有关系。”梅西脸上浮着红晕，软儒地说道。

“不行，还是去卧室，不能让你再受伤了。”

“路易斯——”梅西闷闷的说道，“我不要，就在这里，路易斯。”他把手伸到后面，带着几分生涩，扭头看向他，用手指主动撑开了自己臀部的蜜穴。

“好吧。”苏亚雷斯妥协了，他轻轻地把梅西的手从臀部放下，接着将他拦腰抱起。

苏亚雷斯自己先靠着沙发扶手，半躺在沙发上，然后再让梅西躺在他的怀里，对准蜜穴，在重力的作用下完完全全地进入。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”梅西愉悦地大声尖叫着，蜜穴每一次都必须完全吞下巨龙，狠狠地顶着最深处。

“啊啊啊啊啊...路...易斯..这也..呜啊啊啊啊太..舒服..啊啊”

苏亚雷斯带笑地低头看着他，“又发现一个里奥喜欢的姿势，是不是？”

苏亚雷斯托住梅西的臀部，上下套弄着，巨龙与蜜穴吞吞吐吐，啪啪的肉壁撞击声响亮地响起来。

“嗯啊啊啊啊...路易斯...啊路易斯..”梅西大声地叫喊着，接连不断地快感快将他逼疯。

“嗯。”苏亚雷斯亲吻了他裸露的耳坠，

“我在这里。”

“啊嗯.嗯啊..啊啊——”

“里奥也快了呢，”苏亚雷斯轻轻笑着，戏谑般地看向梅西又硬又红的男性，高高的翘着。

“嗯啊啊..路易斯..快..再快..”

蜜穴突然又被完完全全地撑开，巨龙碾压着敏感点，龟头每次都要到达最里面。

梅西浑身都在发热，越来越快地速度所带来的快感麻痹了他的所有感官，全身的支撑点全部都在被撑开又闭合的蜜穴上，只剩下苏亚雷斯一遍又一遍插他带来的电流般的快感。

最后一次被狠狠地完全插进，梅西浑身都在疯狂颤抖着，甚至连叫喊的声音都已经发不出来的，全身的感觉只凝聚在疯狂收缩的柔软甬道里。

电流的感觉一次又一次地彻彻底底蔓延全身，他眼前一阵发白，浑身冒着热汗，胯间的男性也同时喷出高高的白浊液体。

他已经分辨不出来什么是现实，什么是虚幻了，快感仿佛是条河，流遍了他的全身。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“里奥...”苏亚雷斯用坚实的臂膀环抱着他，巨龙吐出的白浊塞满了蜜穴。

“呜..啊啊啊路易斯...呜....”

“这次比以往的任何都要激烈呢。”苏亚雷斯挠着梅西的胸部，手指灵活地在他胸膛上熟练的挑逗着。

“不要..路易斯...好痒..”

“嗯。”他重新从上面抱住梅西，怀里的人抬起头，主动吻上了他。

“嗯..啾...啾.”

“今天晚上的里奥，真的是很性感呢，或者说..是你已经完全熟悉我了吗。”

梅西嘴角上扬，眼里发着光，再次亲吻上苏亚雷斯。

“我是你的。”

“我的里奥。”苏亚雷斯也不禁笑了出来。

灯光柔和地流淌在房间里，钟表在墙上尽职地走着，1月1日零时的报钟声准时响起。

“笨蛋路易斯，我的路易斯。”

苏亚雷斯低下头，他们对上视线，相视一笑。

“元旦快乐。”


End file.
